


cut glass girl

by orphan_account



Series: disjointed narratives [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Freeverse, Ice Queen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you're nothing but abad reflectionof yourself
Relationships: Dominique Weasley/Original Character(s)
Series: disjointed narratives [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576771
Kudos: 5





	cut glass girl

psst

dominique

d o m i n i q u e

do you want to hear about

the boy

who broke your

h e a r t 

(into a 

thousand

_m_

_i_

_l_

_l_

_i_

_o_

_n_

pieces)

* * *

no?

fine

another boy

different

(is he)

(they’re all the same really)

he burns

but he can’t melt your heart

(you freeze him

instead)

* * *

think you’re special?

look in that

mirror

you're just a

bad reflection of 

yourself

(i could shatter you,

cut glass girl)

* * *

going through boys like

plastic cups

too many names to

_ever_

count

(vicky doesn’t talk to you now)

* * *

dominique the perfect

the invincible

let’s shatter that

~~pathetic~~

façade

* * *

broken windows 

cracked wine bottles

splintered memories

(you caused all this

 **c h a o s** )

* * *

frozen in time

you never move

the present is just a place we

linger

when the past is too 

_close_

and the future

is

too

far

a w a y

* * *

  
but no-one cares 

because darling,

you’re

an

**ice queen**


End file.
